


Fifteen Minutes

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: All he needed was fifteen minutes to drive you crazy.





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Short sweet and smutty. Please be cautious if you read. Not for minors.

The rules of the plan were simple. Fifteen minutes is what he said he needed. Fifteen minutes to make you cum. You stood there locked in a room looking at Mino as he peeked back at you. Th tension in the room seemed thick weighing heavy on your body and you started to sweat. Your mouth is what led you here and now you couldn’t get out of it.

You were at a little kick back party with your friends. You had been minding your own business and talking with your best friends not believing what one of them was saying about her boyfriend Jiho. She said his tongue was so good he made her cum in under ten minutes. You didn’t believe it, no one could be so good. You thought she was just pulling your legs because she loved him so much. But she insisted and the conversation got a bit too loud drawing in a new face among your friends. He insisted that he could indeed make you cum and while you were so inclined to turn down someone the liquor courage had you feeling brave and smart mouthed. Not only that but you had been eyeing this male and he was someone you had wanted for a while, now was a better time than ever to make your move.

Now you were here with him and he was setting the timer on his phone. Mino placed the time down onto the nightstand and you took his shirt off. You sucked in air seeing his body, the nicely defined muscles and the tattoos on his skin.

“You’re running out of time.” He reminded you and you shook your head.

“I’m just admiring the view.” You cooed softly gripping at your shorts.

“You can admire it after I keep my word.” Mino walked over you to and pressed your back against the wall letting his lips connect with yours. One of his hand moved around to slap at your ass cheek and grip the flesh into his hand. You moaned into his mouth allowing the kiss to become intense and heated but to your surprise his plush lips left yours and he was sliding down your body to get onto his knees.

Mino gripped at your shorts and unbuttoned them pulling them down with the zipper before he slid down your fishnet and your panties. Mino threw one of your legs and you looked at him in shock.

“What are you doing?” You asked as he kissed onto your pussy lips.

“What? I never said I was going to use my dick to make you cum, did I?” He asked but before you could answer he was already shoving his wet tongue into your pussy. Your back arched and your hands gripped at his locks of hair pulling him closer. The male let one hand wrap around your thigh from behind so that he could keep you trapped against his face. His fingers reaching down to rub at your clit causing you to whine out loud. He lapped at your cunt, thrusting his tongue in and out fast before curling it and angling it against another part of your insides. Your hips rutted against his face and the male took it graciously feeling your juices coat his face.

He pulled back to lick all over your cunt, his tongue dragging up and down your slit as his mouth moved upwards. He wrapped his lips around your clit sucking onto the pert bud and your body shuddered against the wall as you cried out his name. He moaned against your pussy, wanting to hear more of those sinful moans. His tongue flattened and licked the expanse of your throbbing clit. He was making sure that he licked every part of your pussy. He pulled back and licked onto your pussy lips biting and nipping on your skin before he used two fingers to spread your lips wide. He spit onto your pussy before he licks it up causing you to gasp in shock as he attacks your core once more eating you as if you were his last meal.

His tongue was skilled no lie, and the way he made your toes curl as he nuzzled into your cunt like he owned it. He kept his eyes onto your body watching and taking note of what things made you whimper and what simply made you moan. Your silk walls were starting to clench around his tongue, he was making sure he got you were you needed to be, your heart was pounding into your chest and because you didn’t have anything to grip onto other than his hair you couldn’t help but pull him closer to your body. As your orgasm washed over you, the male pressed your other leg against the wall trapping you there as he slurped up your juices thrusting his tongue in and out as if he was trying to drink you dry. He licked you up your essence and he pulled back rubbing your clit with his thumb to help you ride out your orgasm.

When he was done, he stood up and kissed your lips once more. You were going to ask about the time but the timer went off his phone and he gave you a cheeky grin moving to turn the phone off.

“You were almost late.” You countered and he shook his head.

“No, I just got greedy with hearing you moan.” Mino walked towards you and picked up your panties pushing them into his back pocket and you reached to take them back but he shook his head as he handed over your shorts and fishnets.

“If you want them back, you’ll have to think of a way to get them before later. I earned them.” He reminded you and you shook your head.

“I never said I would give you my panties! Give them back!” You laughed and slapped at his arm as you threw your shorts and fishnets down.

“But then I won’t have anything to remember this by!” Mino defended. It was playful banter you could tell, but even seeing his face still glossy from your juices and his plush lips that he kept biting. You wanted more, it didn’t help that you could see his bulge poking out under the baggy shorts he had on.

“I can give you something to remember me by.” You grinned he lifted an eyebrow.

“Oh? What is that?”

It took you less that a minute to get the male situated onto the floor. You pulled down his shorts and boxers enough to free his hardened girth. Gripping it in your hand you pumped it harshly, spitting onto the tip you smeared your spit onto his dick getting it wet. You braced yourself onto his lap, lifting your hips up you pressed his dick against your entrance. Mino gripped at your hips more than anticipating what you were going to do.

When you slid down onto his shaft you both groaned out. You more in pain because he was thicker than you expected and you’re only stretching in a few months had been his tongue. Your hands gripped onto his chest and you started to grind against him. The male gripped at your hips and you knew he was about to move so you shook your head and leaned down to kiss his lips.

“You made me cum, now it’s my turn. Let me do the work.” You muttered against his lips. You started to bounce up and down onto his shaft once you got adjusted to his girth. Letting him sheath himself into your warm pussy you focused on giving him pleasure. Tightening your cunt around him and pushing down quicker. Your head ducked down so that you could suck on hips nipples. He gave you a light moan and you grinned letting your tongue map out areas all over his upper body marking him with hickeys.

Your hands moved to press down onto his chest as your body braced on his. You started to slam your hips down to meet his, the sound of skin smacking was your new favorite song. Mino was fitting inside of you just right and you were now happy that you decided to take on his little challenge. Your head tipped back and you were circling your hips fucking the male so hard that your thighs were shaking. Mino couldn’t help but moan watching you take control. Your mind was all about pleasing him.

“Fuck this..” Mino muttered as he dug his nails into your hips. The male planted his feet down onto the carpet floor under him and started to snap his hips up against yours. The forced caused your arms to buckle but you held up, finding his rhythm to bounce your hips down. The room seemed to spin, all you knew was that you felt him and you could feel another orgasm coming. Mino rolled his head to the side, reaching up he gripped at your shoulder blades and bent you towards him, bottoming out to snap his hips deep into yours. Loud praises and cries of his name. You held out whispering into his ear for him to cum inside of you, telling him that it was okay. The male let his hands sprawl out across your back and he held you close as he continued to rut his hips against yours burying his load. Your own pussy gushed out with your juices as the male bred you, your nails dragging down his biceps.

Both of you panted, trying to calm down and regain your senses after such an intense quickie. You shook your head and kissed his lips again before you pulled back.

“So does this mean next round I get to mark you?” He asked and you propped up onto his chest with your arms grinning as you tilted your head.

“Only if you can do it within fifteen minutes.” You teased sliding your tongue across his bottom lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check my twt @xlatethoughts for more content!


End file.
